


Wobble

by Ermerness



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermerness/pseuds/Ermerness
Summary: Ben gains a bit of relationship weight so he hires a personal trainer called Steve. Steve is gorgeous. Callum does not like Steve.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Wobble

“Am I getting fat?” Ben asks Callum, inspecting himself in the mirror as he smooths his hands down his bare chest. He's standing in his boxer shorts in their bedroom, turning in circles in front of the mirror, looking over his shoulder at his own arse and assessing its size.

“No,” Callum says automatically from where he's sitting up in their bed, phone in hand, not looking up. 

“You didn't even look,” Ben grumbles over at him. 

Callum drags his eyes up and gives Ben an appreciative once over. “Course your not. And I spend enough time with my hands on your body that I'd know.”

Ben isn't persuaded and turns back to the full length mirror, grabbing one of his love handles. “I need to start jogging more.”

Callum sighs. “Babe, come to bed.”

Ben carries on inspecting himself, running his hand over his stomach, drumming the soft flesh there with his fingers. “I'm definitely getting a bit more wobbly.”

“You ain't,” Callum says, frustrated. 

Ben sighs, giving himself one more critical once over, before pulling off his boxer shorts and climbing under the covers, pressing up against Callum. 

“You need to stop cooking me so many good meals,” Ben mumbles, throwing an arm over Callum's chest and nuzzling into him. 

“You get grumpy when you're hungry – I've gotta keep you well fed.”

“Hmm,” Ben responds, eyes already sliding shut. 

…

“Look!” Ben shouts 5 days later, striding into the kitchen in his boxers with his shirt hanging open, exposing his chest. It's early in the morning and Callum is standing in his black suit, hand tight around a cup of coffee as he yawns. 

“What am I looking at?” Callum asks in confusion as Ben clutches the shirt that's hanging off him. 

“It won't do up!” Ben snaps, pulling the shirt closed and showing that even if he pulls it taut – he can't do up the buttons. 

“Probably shrank in the wash,” Callum comments with a shrug. 

“It didn't. I know it didn't. I'm getting podgy,” Ben says dramatically, poking his stomach with a finger. 

Callum's lips lift in a small smile. “You're gorgeous and you know it. Now shut up and go find another shirt or your dad will throw a fit when you're late.”

Ben lets out a huff and Callum quickly drags him close, pressing his lips to his cheek in a fond kiss. 

…

“How's my arse look?” Ben asks from the shower as he turns to face the wall tiles, giving his arse a shake in Callum's direction. Callum is busy at the sink brushing his teeth and he glances at Ben in the mirror's reflection, a small frown on his face. “Does it look bigger than normal?” 

Callum turns and leans back against the sink, enjoying the view of water sliding over his boyfriend's naked body. “Your bum is amazing and I have no complaints.”

There's a beat of silence before Ben turns the shower off and grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he climbs out of the shower. “You didn't actually answer my question. You cleverly dodged it.” 

“Why is it getting to you?” Callum asks, running a hand through his hair in exasperation as Ben inspects his reflection in the mirror over the sink. 

“I want an honest answer – do you think I've gained a few?” Ben asks, eyes studying Callum's face in the reflection, hoping he'll be able to tell if Callum lies. 

Callum's eyes flick away for a second before he looks at Ben. “Gaining a bit of relationship weight is normal.”

Ben's eyes widen in horror and he turns to face Callum. “So I have? You finally admit it?” 

“Look, you're not even approaching fat or even overweight. When it comes down to it, you could lose or gain 3 stone and I wouldn't care cos I love ya.”

Ben throws him a brief smile before frowning at himself again in the mirror. He almost jumps when he feels Callum pat his bum and give it a squeeze. 

“Your arse has filled out a bit in a really good way.”

“Who knew you'd be into big arses.” Ben smirks before his face drops into a frown. “I'm gunna hit the gym tomorrow,” Ben announces, hands on his hips and a look of determination on his face. “I'll do squats so I can keep my arse an ideal size for ya.”

Callum walks behind Ben, sliding his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Ben's shoulder as they stare at each other in the mirror. “I'd never have guessed you'd be so vain and insecure.”

Ben scoffs. “Oh come on, you know I'm an insecure, needy little shit most of the time.” Callum just smiles and gives him a soft kiss on his bare shoulder. 

…

“What are you doing?” Callum asks, putting his shopping bags on the table as he stares at Ben who is on the floor, trying to do a push up from what he can see. 

“Building my upper body strength.”

“Didn't know you had any to begin with,” Callum mumbles under his breath as he starts putting the food away. 

“I heard that you cheeky fuck,” Ben says loudly across the flat as he collapses face first into the floor. “Who needs bulging biceps.”

Callum comes over and sits on the edge of the sofa as Ben lays sprawled out in front of him. He eyes Ben's arse in his workout bottoms. “Ben, I like how you look. I always have. Even when you were winding me up or threatening to out me I'd still take a moment to appreciate how good you looked.”

Ben rolls over and flops onto his back. “Ah yes, the Whitney days. Was I your shower wank material?”

Callum rolls his eyes, refusing to answer, but they both know Callum spent a lot of lonely nights thinking about Ben. 

Ben lets out a long sigh. “I ain't going to be anyone's wank material if I don't get on top of this,” Ben grumbles, prodding a finger into his stomach. His eyes narrow at Callum. “What you cooking tonight?”

“I was thinking a nice creamy carbonara.”

Ben lets out a dramatic sigh. “You a secret feeder?” Ben says back with annoyance. 

“Want me to give you a child sized portion?” Callum teases, leaning forward to put a hand on Ben's knee and giving it a condescending pat. 

Ben brushes him off and pushes himself up so he can stand, stretching his arms up which exposes a narrow strip of his stomach. Callum swallows as he looks at the trail of hair down from his belly button into his loose bottoms. “You wanna?” Callum says, nodding his head toward the bedroom as a hint that he's in the mood. 

Ben grins. “Always, baby.” 

…

Callum walks out of the cafe, hand curled around a cup of coffee when he spots Ben in full workout gear standing over the road, clearly stretching. Callum is about to cross the road when he stops in his tracks, eyes widening, when a tall, well muscled blond man approaches Ben. The man is wearing an overly tight grey t-shirt which highlights tight abs and impressive biceps. Callum feels a small jolt of insecurity but rallies himself before crossing the road to where they're standing. 

Up close the man is even more impressive and Callum feels somewhat self-conscious just standing next to him. 

“You alright?” Callum asks casually, standing up as tall as he can. 

Ben smiles and gestures toward the man, who looks like someone who models in his spare time. “This is Steve, my personal trainer. Steve, this is my boyfriend, Callum” Ben says, introducing them quickly. 

Steve offers his hand with a smile showing his perfect white teeth and his biceps stretching the t shirt material as Callum shakes his hand. 

“Ya never mentioned you were gonna get a PT?” Callum comments, blinking a bit too much and trying not to notice that Steve is slightly taller than he is. 

“Yeah, well, ya know I wasn't happy with my relationship weight so figured I'd hire someone to kick my arse into gear,” Ben says. 

“And I'm definitely gunna make you hurt,” Steve says with a wink at Ben. Callum has the sudden urge to push him in front of a car. 

“Promises, promises,” Ben says back in that flirtatious way he speaks to everyone. Callum normally doesn't mind when he does it but he does when the recipient looks like an Under Armour fitness model. Callum lets out a nervous chuckle but tries to remain calm and collected as he feels a pang of jealousy creep up on him. He gives Steve another quick once over and knows he comes up short next to him in a lot of ways. 

“Anyway, mate, we better get started,” Steve says, smacking a hand on Ben's shoulder.

“Yeah, of course, have fun.” Callum watches them go and shifts nervously, feeling awkward all of a sudden. 

…

Callum stands outside the cafe four days later, phone in hand, waiting for Ben as they'd arranged to have lunch together. He turns when he hears Steve and Ben approach. “Your boyfriend is surprisingly flexible,” Steve comments to Callum as they walk up to him. Ben's face is red and slightly shiny with sweat. 

Callum's jaw tightens and he forces a smile on his face. “Yeah, I'm aware.”

Ben grins as he does his cool down stretches. “Callum knows that I'm very flexible, don't ya?” he says with a wink. Callum rolls his eyes as Steve gives Ben a firm pat on the back. 

“See ya same time tomorrow, alright? Good work today,” Steve says with a smile that shows off bright white veneers. 

“Yeah, thanks mate,” Ben says as Steve walks off and then he turns to Callum. “I know I said we'd do lunch but I'm thinking shower instead.” Ben presses his body against Callum's, tilting his head up, a flirtatious smile on his face. “Maybe a joint shower?”

Callum gives a small smile and is about to answer when Lola and Whitney appear at their side. “Who was that hotty with ya, Ben?” Whitney asks, looking in the direction Steve went. 

Ben turns to face them and cocks his head to the side. “You mean this one?” He indicates Callum. “His name's Callum, think you might have almost married him,” Ben teases as Whitney gives a small huff of amusement. 

“Ya know who we're talking about. That tall guy with muscles... everywhere,” Lola says, biting her lip for a brief moment. 

“Personal trainer. His name is Steve,” Ben explains, slipping his fingers into Callum's, linking them together at their side. 

“Steve needs to wear less clothes,” Lola says with a grin as Whitney nods. “Maybe you should invite Steve over sometime. Maybe we spill something on his top.”

“He ain't even that good looking,” Callum states a bit too loudly causing all three of them to turn and stare at him. 

“You blind?” Whitney asks bluntly. 

“Nah, just, he's alright. Not my type,” Callum explains awkwardly as Ben gives him a fond smile, squeezing his hand a little tighter. 

Whitney and Lola glance at them, both looking amused. “Callum, you're sweet, but that man is everyone's type.”

“Not everyone's,” Callum says tightly, feeling insecure, “He ain't Ben's type.”

Ben looks like a deer caught in headlights. “He's...” he glances at Callum who's looking at him expectantly. “Alright, look, he's a beautiful man, OK? But I ain't interested.”

Callum lets out a huff and looks skyward for a moment. Ben grabs his suit jacket's lapels and pulls him close so their eyes meet. “Shower time. I'll show you just how interested I am in you.”

Callum lets out a reluctant smile and let's Ben lead him back toward their flat, Whitney and Lola rolling their eyes behind them. 

...

Steve. It's all Callum hears about it. Steve did this. Steve did that. Steve is incredible apparently. Callum hates Steve. 

“So he said I should be able to bulk out my arms a bit so I've ordered some weights so we can do some workouts here in the mornings,” Ben says as Callum buzzes around the kitchen making them dinner. 

“You and Steve?” Callum asks, hating the word on his tongue. 

“Yeah. You don't mind if he comes here, do ya?”

“Nah, no, of course not,” Callum lies, opening up a packet of chicken with a bit too much vigour. 

“He's been so great. I was proper sore after our workout today but he does this thigh massage thing and it's amaz-”

“He gay?” Callum finally snaps, turning to face Ben, eyes slightly wild. 

Ben cocks his head to the side and very slowly a smirk crosses his face. “I knew it. You don't like him.”

“Yeah, well, he looks like that and he often has his hands all over ya. Of course I don't like him.” Callum turns to face the sink and starts washing his hands. He feels Ben come up behind him, snaking his arms around Callum's hips and pressing his front to Callum's back. 

“Getting jealous, baby?” Ben murmurs, pushing his crotch against Callum's arse. “I'm not interested in him.”

“He's gorgeous,” Callum mutters, sulking slightly. 

“He is and he knows it. He ain't my type at all. I'm into sweet, humble, tall guys with gorgeous smiles,” Ben says, going on tip toes and pressing a soft kiss to the back of Callum's neck. 

Callum turns then, back pressed against the kitchen counter. “I don't like seeing him with his hands all over ya.”

“He's straight. Got a wife and a sprog as well.”

Callum rubs the back of his neck with embarrassment. “Ah.”

Ben just smirks up at him. “You think I'd get a PT that's gay and looks like that? I wouldn't do that. That'd be a dick move.”

“Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got jealous. He's just really good looking and I'm... me,” Callum says, gesturing to himself with his hands, a small grimace on his face. 

Ben lets out a burst of laughter and Callum looks at him in shock, offended. 

“You serious with that look? Babe, you're a right sort and you don't need to be intimidated by personal trainers, alright? I got everything I need right here,” Ben says, pressing his front against Callum's and kissing his mouth softly. Callum grabs him and turns him around, pushing him toward the bedroom with a bit of force that Ben absolutely loves. 

…

“You seem more sore than usual today,” Steve remarks. Ben does a low squat, barbell on his shoulders, grimacing with exertion and discomfort. 

Ben throws a smirk at Steve. “Let's just say Callum fucks like he's just returned from war when he gets jealous.”

Steve barks out a laugh. “Too much info, dude.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for all the kudos and comments on my other fics.


End file.
